


Whatever After

by zappedbysnow



Series: Whatever After [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki transformed part of New York into a mishmash of different fairy tales and he challenged the Avengers to go through them for his amusement. </p>
<p>It would've been fun, if there wasn't a deadline. The longer they stay in that reality, the stronger the spell becomes. To top it off, Steve is fun size and Tony's armor is now just a hunk of junk without the tech. </p>
<p>Together they must find Tony's Cinderella, before they get stuck in the storybook stupidity forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marinarusalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinarusalka/gifts).



> Well, that's one ambitious summary. ^^'
> 
> I hope you like the drawing, marinarusalka. I mixed your prompts together. The one where Steve and Tony get stuck somewhere, where Steve reverts to being skinny and Tony's armor doesn't work, and the fairy tale prompt. 
> 
> It actually has a fic in the works to go with it but it's not yet done, so anyone who wants to take a shot is very much welcome. I'll post mine as soon as I can. ^^
> 
> Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! :D

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter contains the fic. 
> 
> If you want to read the 15k word monstrosity. :D
> 
> my [tumblr](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
